


Squimbleshanks’ Revenge

by A Legit AO3 User (Beth_Harker)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/A%20Legit%20AO3%20User
Summary: He needs your help.





	Squimbleshanks’ Revenge

One day, Skimbleshanks the railway cat stepped out of his litter box and swallowed a super computer that ruined his life, and saddened all the other weirdly humanoid cats around him.

“I wonder if anybody reading this story has information on Japanese supercomputers called squips,” said Jellicle Cat. 

“They totally don't,” said Andrew Lloyd Webber. “What kind of Cats fan would give up his best friend in order to achieve mostly illusionary popularity?”

“Sure beats me,” said Jellicle Cat, “but mayhaps they have information on how to defeat said super computer.” 

Andrew Lloyd Webber nodded solemnly. “Girls with tails,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> ((((((((((((Dear Cats Fandom, I will write serious and epic cats fic soon as penance for this.))))))))))))


End file.
